Happy Birthday To You
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: 5 Mei, Hibari Kyouya ulang tahun. Disaat yang bersamaan pula, 5 Mei adalah Children's Day. Dan gara-gara Dino ga tahu soal Children's Day ini, malah dia kalang kabut nyariin hadiah special buat pujaan hati tercinta. fic abal yang laen, please di RnR yah?D
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday To You**

**Bulan Mei!! Artinya 3 orang ulang tahun bulan ini!! Bisa tebak siapa saja 'kan? Yup! Benar sekali!**

**3 Mei ; Miura Haru-chan, 5 Mei ; Hibari Kyouya, dan 28 Mei ; Lambo Bovino~~~~ XD**

**Walau untuk Lambo-chan kecepeten aku ngucapinnya, dan Haru-chan aku telat ngucapinnya, tapi OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO KALIAN BERTIGA!! =D**

**Dan kali ini aku mau bikin cerita ulang tahun buat Kyouya. ^^**

**Disclaimer : KHR Belongs to me!! *BUAKK!!*, maaf, maksudku punya Akira Amano-sensei and this story belongs to me!**

**Summary : 5 Mei, Hibari Kyouya ulang tahun. Disaat yang bersamaan pula, 5 Mei adalah Children's Day. Dan gara-gara Dino ga tahu soal Children's Day ini, malah dia kalang kabut nyariin hadiah special buat pujaan hati tercinta. Padahal Kyouya malah ga inget itu hari ulang tahunnnya. Another Fic abal dariku. RnR please???**

**Warning : typo, OOC, abal, nista, dll~~~ *as always lah***

_~4 Mei, dijalan Kota Namimori~_

"Alvin…. Jalannya cepat sedikit… aku ingin cepat bertemu dengan Kyouya…", pinta bocah berambut pirang dengan jaket hijau dan aksen bulu di kerahnya. Dia duduk di jok belakang mobil Ferrari hitamnya dengan muka bosan.

"Wah, maaf, Bos. Kalau bulan Mei, di Jepang, lalu lintasnya memang padat karena ini sedang Libur Golden Week," jelas Alvin sambil tetap focus menyetir mobil.

"Benar, Bos. Golden Week di Jepang itu memang dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya oleh seluruh keluarga untuk berlibur," timpal Romario, asisten kepercayaan Dino Cavallone yang sedang meratapi kebosanannya di jok belakang sambil menyaksikan kemacetan di Namimori-chuu itu. Dia duduk disamping Alvin yang menyetir.

"Memang Golden Week itu apa?", Tanya sang Don Cavallone itu polos.

"Yah, semacam libur panjang di Jepang. Libur dimulai pada akhir April pada tanggal 29 yang lalu. Begitu memasuki awal bulan Mei, ada 3 hari khusus pada tanggal 3, 4, dan 5." Jawab Alvin sambil menengok kearah jok belakang.

"Apa itimewanya?", Tanya Dino lagi.

"Haha, Bos ini memiliki seorang kekasih asli dari Jepang, tapi malah tidak tahu hari-hari penting di Jepang!", ejek Alvin dengan kekehan yang cukup nyaring dan sukses membuat Sang Bos merasa keki.

"Bweee! Bagiku hari terpenting di Jepang adalah hari ulang tahun Kyouya yang sebentar lagi tiba!!", jawab Dino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Persis dengan anak kecil.

"Wah, wah, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang yang sedang dimabuk cinta..," timpal Alvin sambil memasang senyumnya.

Dino bersedekap mendengar perkataan Alvin tadi, "Bhuuuu!! Memang kenapa kalau sedang dimabuk cinta?", kata Dino, pipinya menggembung mirip Shinchan yang sedang ngambek.

"Bos ingin tahu kenapa bisa disebut hari-hari penting?", Tanya Romario.

"Memang kenapa?", si Bos bertanya walau terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Jadi begini," Romario menjelaskan, "Hari libur nasional pertama selama Golden Week adalah pada tanggal 29 April yaitu hari ulang tahun mantan kaisar Shouwa. Sekarang, hari itu disebut Shouwa-no-hi atau Shouwa Day. Hari libur kedua adalah kenpou-kinen-bi atau Constitution Memorial Day, yang dilaksanakan pada tanggal 3 Mei. Konstitusi Jepang baru diberlakukan pada tanggal 3 Mei 1947. Kemudian, 4 Mei disebut Midori-no-hi atau Greeny Day, pada hari itu, kita menunjukkan penghormatan dan sikap menghargai kepada alam. "

"Romario tahu banyak, ya?", Dino agak kagum pada asistennya itu.

"Yah, kalau berurusan dengan suatu Negara yang akan kita kunjungi untuk urusan bisnis setidaknya harus tahu hal-hal seperti itu, Bos," jawab Romario enteng.

"Lalu setelah itu apa lagi?", tak disangka-sangka, rupanya si Bos mulai tertarik dengan semua ini.

"Oh, Bos, kebetulan yang menyenangkan, ulang tahun Kyouya bukankah tanggal 5 Mei? Kalau begitu memang kebetulan yang menyenangkan." Kata sang asisten lagi.

"Iya, karena itu aku mau memberinya hadiah ini!", jawab Dino ceria sambil menunjukkan sebuah orgel mini, kira-kira sebesar animal box milik para guardian, berwarna perak. Bentuknya lucu, untuk tempat orgel berbentuk persegi dengan ukiran-ukiran bermotif tumbuhan. Sedangkan diatas tempat orgel, ada miniatur burung yang mirip Hibird mini berwarna perak pula.

"Memang kenapa dengan hari ulang tahun Kyouya?", lanjutnya. Dino menyimpan orgel itu ke balik jaketnya kembali.

"Fufu, tanggal 5 Mei memang serasi dengan Kyouya karena tanggal 5 Mei adalah Children's Day." Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah paruh baya pria berkacamata itu.

Hampir saja Coca-Cola yang baru saja Dino minum tersembur keluar mendengar hal itu, "Ha-Hari anak? Children's Day?"

"Yup!", yang meng-yup-kan malah si Alvin.

"Ceritakan padaku lebih mendetil tentang itu, Romario!", perintah Dino. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam bahu Romario.

"Iya, iya, Bos. Tenang sedikit. Kau ingin mematahkan bahuku?", Romario merintih sedikit.

"Ah-Ma-maaf, Romario. Aku agak terkejut mendengar hal baru seperti itu." Maaf Dino sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari bahu Romario.

"Uhuk-Jadi begini, Bos. Liburan terakhir selama Golden Week adalah kodomo-no-hi atau Children's Day yang jatuh pada tanggal 5 Mei. Hari tersebut merupakan hari untuk berdoa yang diperuntukkan bagi para anak laki-laki supaya pertumbuhan mereka sehat. Ini adalah tradisi Jepang untuk keluarga yang memiliki anak laki-laki untuk mengibarkan bendera berbentuk ikan mas, koinobori, di luar rumah mereka di liburan ini. Cara ini dipercaya melambangkan kesuksesan dalam kehidupan anak-anak lelaki mereka kelak. Juga, boneka samurai disebut ningyo gogatsu ditampilkan dalam rumah mereka. " tutur Romario panjang lebar.

Dino tertegun mendengar penjelasan Roamrio tersebut. Tak disangka-sangka bahwa Jepang memiliki budaya unik seperti ini. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Dino.

"Bos? Bos? Halo? Jangan melamun, Bos. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di Namimori Middle School, lho!", kata Alvin sambil melambai- lambaikan tangannya di depan si Bucking Horse itu.

Dino yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung mengambil handphone dari jaketnya, men-dial nomor seseorang, mendekatkan handphone tersebut ke telinganya, dan terdengar nada tunggu.

Sambil menunggu, Dino berkata, "Maaf, Alvin, Romario. Aku hanya sedikit melamun. Alvin, tolong putar balik arah mobil ini."

Romario dan Alvin kini saling berpandangan, kemudian berganti memandang Bosnya yang masih menunggu jawaban seseorang di ujung telepon.

"Memang mau kemana, Bos? Bukankah kita akan ke Namimori Middle School?", Tanya Alvin bingung.

"Kita akan ke-"

PLIP!

Belum selesai Dino berbicara, diujung telepon ternyata sudah ada yang menjawab tanpa ditanya.

"_Ada apa kau memanggilku, Bucking Horse?"_, kata seseorang diujung telepon.

"Ah, halo? Kyouya?", ternyata orang yang dihubungi Dino barusan adalah Kyouya Hibari sendiri.

"_Memang siapa lagi, hah? Cepat bicara apa keperluanmu memanggilku? Aku sibuk sekarang!"_, jawab Hibari ketus.

"Wah, Kyouya jangan judes begitu. Kalau judes begitu, kamu pasti tambah manis deh!", seru Dino sambil tersenyum.

"_Aku akan tutup telepon ini dalam hitungan ke-3.", _kata Hibari dingin.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!! Jangan ditutup Kyouya!!!", Dino kelabakan sendiri.

"_Satu….", _sang Cloud Guardian mulai menghitung.

"Anooo……," Dino bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"_Dua….,"_

"Iya, iya! Anu, sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menemuimu kali ini, Kyouya." Jawab Dino akhirnya.

"_Lalu?", _lawan bicara malah biasa saja menanggapinya.

"Hari ini 'kan, aku sudah berjanji untuk menemanimu di ruang Komite Kedisiplinan. Menemani dan membantumu mengerjakan tugasmu sebagai ketua supaya pekerjaanmu cepat selesai, sehingga kita bisa pergi kencan…," jawab Dino dengan nada menyesal.

"_Oh, kalau begitu, ya sudah," _jawab Hibari santai.

"Kyouya tidak marah?", Tanya Dino dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"_Tidak. Nah, sekarang kau ingin menyampaikan hal lain selain itu?"_, Tanya Hibari.

"Sudah selesai. Sekali lagi, maaf, ya, Kyouya?", kata Dino.

"_Iya, iya. Sekarang aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku."_

PLIP!

Sambungannya diputus sepihak oleh sang kekasih. Yah, Dino tidak akan protes tentang hal itu mengingat perangai Hibari yang tidak suka berbasa-basi bahkan untuk sekadar menelepon dan menanyakan kabar.

Pernah sekali Dino mencoba menghubungi Hibari, setelah diangkat, Dino menanyakan kabar pujaan hatinya tersebut. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, sambungan diputus langsung. Sejak saat itu, Dino selalu menghubungi Kyouya jika ada urusan mendesak atau memang sengaja mencari topic pembicaraan lain supaya telepon tidak diputus secara sepihak seperti dulu.

"Huwaaaa! Kyouya kejam! Tapi aku cinta padanya!!", Dino meraung seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

Dua orang yang duduk di jok depan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan napas panjang, _'Bos satu ini memang hebat bisa menjinakkan sekaligus tahan menghadapi tingkah kekasihnya yang mirip hewan buas itu..', _kata dua orang itu dalam hati. Antara kasihan melihat sikap dingin yang diberikan Hibari kepada Bos mereka, dan senang karena pada akhirnya Bos mereka telah menemukan cinta sejatinya.

"Oh, iya, Bos. Aku sudah memutar balik arah mobilnya. Sekarang kita akan kemana?", Tanya Alvin.

"Benar, mau kemana kita? Dan lagi, jarang-jarang Bos mau membatalkan janji bertemu dengan Kyouya. Biasanya walau ada rapat dengan klien penting pun, pasti akan selalu curi-curi kesempatan untuk kabur dan bertemu dengan Kyouya," kata Romario dengan nada bingung.

"Hoi, Romario, berhenti mencela kebiasaanku untuk kabur dan bertemu dengan Kyouya!", sembur Dino dengan muka kesal sekaligus malu.

"Iya, iya…," kata Romario singkat.

"Alvin, Romario! Kita akan berkeliling Jepang untuk mencari seseorang yang ahli sesuatu disini!! Cepat cari orang itu sampai dapat!!", perintah Dino dengan bersemangat.

"Aye aye, Sir!" jawab kedua anak buah Don Cavallone itu mantab.

"Tapi, Bos, memang kita mau mencari siapa?", Tanya Alvin.

Dino membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Romario dan Alvin. Mereka berdua mengangguk kemudian Dino memberi komando mereka agar segera mencari orang itu.

Maka mereka pun berkeliling Jepang untuk mencari seseorang yang dibisikan oleh Dino barusan di seluruh seantero Jepang.

_~5 Mei, Naminori Middle School~_

Hibari berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya dengan langkah bak seorang penguasa seperti biasa. Dual tonfanya terlihat agak kusam, pertanda bahwa dia baru saja 'memberi pelajaran tambahan' kepada beberapa _herbivore _yang mengganggu ketentraman Namimori-_'nya'._

Oh, hampir saja terlewatkan. Sesosok mahkluk kuning bulat berwajah manis melintas diatas Hibari sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Mars Namimori Middle School. Tentu saja kita semua tahu, _apa_ itu. Hibird, ofcourse. Burung kuning kecil itu kemudian bertengger di bahu Hibari sambil tetap menyanyikan Mars Namimori Middle School.

Selang beberapa waktu, akhirnya sang _Carnivore_ sampai didepan ruang kerjanya, Disciplinary Committee Room. Dia menggeser pintu geser terbebut dan..

CTAAAR!

Sebuah balon besar diletuskan, dari dalamnya keluar banyak serpihan kertas berwarna-warni.

"Happy Birthday, Hibari-san!!", ternyata Tsunayoshi Sawada, sang Vongola Decimo, beserta para guardiannya!

"Huh?", Hibari heran melihat sekumpulan _herbivore_ ada dalam ruang kerjanya. Terlebih lagi, Kusakabe Tetsuya pun ikut memberikan ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' untuknya.

Ruang kerjanya yang rapi dan bersih itu kini sudah berubah menjadi sebuah tempat pesta kecil-kecilan. Ada sejumlah sushi yang disusun bertumpuk seperti kue tart dan kue tart asli diatas meja kerja Hibari, disetiap sudut ruangan terpasang balon warna-warni, dinding diatas meja kerjanya dipasangi spanduk bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday To Hibari Kyouya'.

Disana ada Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menyandang gelar Vongola Boss sekaligus sang Sky Guardian, Gokudera Hayato sang Storm Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi sang Rain Guadian, Chrome Dokuro sang Mist Guardian, Lambo Bovino sang Thunder Guardian, dan Sasagawa Ryouhei sang Sun Guardian. Tak lupa pula ada Reborn, home tutor Tsuna yang ada di kusen jendela, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-Pin, Sasagawa Kyouko, Miura Haru dan tak lupa Basileum yang akrab kita panggil Basil.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hibari-san. Ini hadiah dariku dan kakakku." Kata Sasagawa Kyouko, gadis berambut coklat pujaan hati sang Vongola Decimo. Dia menyerahkan kado ke Hibari, sang penerima hanya menerima kado tersebut dengan agak bingung.

"Hyaaaaaaaaah!! Hadiah yang EXTREME!!", seru Sasagawa Ryouhei dengan semangat 2010.

"Lalu ini dari Haru!", kata gadis dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda, Miura Haru, yang entah kenapa juga hadir disitu. Padahal beda sekolah. Dia juga menyerahkan bungkusan kado kepada Hibari.

"Kalau Sushi Cake di meja dariku." Kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum lebar. Tak heran dia memberi sushi sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Pekerjaan keluarganya 'kan memang penjual sushi.

"Ini dariku," kata Gokudera sambil menyerahkan kotak kado berukuran kecil.

"Yang ini dariku, Hibari-dono." Tanpa dilihat pun, pasti semua orang sudah tahu dengan nada bicara manis tapi sekaligus formal ini, Basileum. Dia menyerahkan kotak kado ukuran sedang ke tangan Hibari yang mulai kesusahan memeggangi kado-kado tersebut.

"Ini dari Fuuta, I-pin dan Lambo," seru Fuuta sambil menyerahkan 3 lembar kertas yang digulung dan diberi pita untuk mengikatnya. Senyum manisnya pun tak lupa diberikan kepada sang Cloud Guardian sebagai 'bonus'.

"Karena Reborn melarangku untuk memberimu hadiah berupa masakan, maka aku akan memberi ini sebagai pengganti." Kalau bicara soal masakan, sudah pasti Bianchi. Tak lupa dia mengenakan kacamata karena dia sudah diwanti-wanti Tsuna agar selalu menggunakan kacamata itu saat berada di dekat Gokudera.

"Aku mewakili semua anggota, memberi hadiah ini untuk Kyou-san!" kali ini Kusakabe yang memberikan hadiah.

"Nah, berarti hadiah terakhir ini dariku dan Reborn. Aku harap Hibari-san tidak kerepotan karena ini..," kata Tsuna sambil menyerahkan bungkusan kado kepada Hibari.

Hibari diam mematung. Sejurus kemudian dia melempar semua kado tersebut ke sudut ruangan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di ruanganku, hah, _herbivore_?", deathglare sudah terlihat di belakang Hibari.

"Hi-Hieeeeee!! Kami hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahun Hibari-san saja, kok!", Tsuna gemetar melihat Hibari yang sudah seperti setan itu.

"Hah? Siapa yang ulang tahun?", Tanya ketua Disciplinary Committee itu.

Semua tertegun mendengar hal itu, "Tentu saja ulang tahun Kyou-san!", seru Kusakabe.

"Ulang tahunku?", sang Cloud Guardian malah semakin bingung.

Semua diam. Tanpa ada yang berani bicara, sebelum akhirnya celotehan Haru membuyarkan keheningan itu, "Jangan-jangan… Hibari-san lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri??"

ZIIIIIIIIIING…..

"…. Aku terlalu banyak urusan sehingga tak begitu mementingkan hal sepele seperti ini." Jawabnnya datar.

"Wahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Bisa-bisanya kau melupakan hal seperti ini!! Benar-benar lupa tingkat EXTREME!!!", Ryouhei tertawa dengan nyaring. Terbahak-bahak tepatnnya. Yang lainnya hanya bisa menahan tawanya lantaran takut di-kamikorosu oleh sang penguasa Namimori.

"Gyahahahaha!!! Tak disangka-sangka ternyata Monster dari Namimori mempunyai sifat pelupa!! Bwahahahahaha!!", tak pelak, si Storm Guardian, Gokudera pun ikut tertawa sampai guling-guling di Iantai. Yamamoto hanya bisa ikut tertawa sambil mencoba 'menyadarkan' Gokudera yang tertawa layaknya setan.

Kesabaran Hibari sudah hampir habis, "Cepat kalian keluar dari ruanganku!", perintahnya. Namun sayang, para _herbivore_ itu terlalu sibuk tertawa sehingga tidak menggubris perintah Hibari.

KRAAK!

Pecah sudah kantong kesabaran Hibari, deathglarenya langsung naik level. Dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati, dia mengeluarkan animal boxnya, Roll, dan langsung melempar keluar semua anggoda Vongola beserta antek-anteknya.

"KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU SEKARANG, _HERBIVORE_!!!", teriaknya kesal. Mana mungkin seorang Hibari Kyouya bisa senang dengan acara pesta ulang tahun yang ramai seperti itu? Dia 'kan sangat tidak suka tempat ramai dan banyak orang.

Yang dilempar hanya merintih kesakitan, kecuali Gokudera yang mengumpat dan segera membantu _Jyuudame-_nya itu berdiri. Dan juga Reborn yang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Hibari yang dongkol, hanya membanting pintu geser ruang kerjanya dengan kasar.

"Eh-Ah! Kyou-san! Aku lupa bilang, nanti Dino-san agak terlambat datang. Tadi dia menelepon ponselmu, tetapi karena kau tadi tidak membawanya bersamamu maka aku yang mengangkat." Kata Kusakabe sebelum dia meninggalkan TKP.

"Aku tidak peduli!", jawaban ketus yang terdengar dari balik pintu.

Kusakabe hanya mendesah pelan, lalu berdiri dan mulai beranjak keluar, "kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Kyou-san. Otanjoubi omedetto," pamit Kusakabe.

**-TBC-**

**Chapter pertama selesai. Ini akan kubagi menjadi 2 chappie lantaran waktu asyik kuketik, tau2 udah lebih dari 3000 words. Astaganagabonarjadidua….. aku saja sampai kaget sendiri, dan langsung ngomong, "D18 itu memang bikin semua asyik buat ditulis!!". Aku sadar setelah di'bangunkan' sama adikku yang cewek.. == *gila aja! Dia teriak panggil namaku tepat disamping telingaku!! Bikin nyaris budeg aja… ToT***

**Kalau berkenan, silakan di RnR ya sebelum meng-klik tombol next chapter??? =DD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!

Disclaimer : KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei and this story belongs to meh~~~ XD

Warning : OOC, gajhe, abal, nista, dll!

Title, Summary, Genre, dkk ga usah disebutin lantaran udah disebutin di awal chapter..

Well, enjoy~~~~ XD

Ruangan kembali tenang, Hibari duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya dengan tangan bersedekap dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Tidak lama, dia memandangi ruang kerjanya yang sudah penuh warna oleh perlengkapan ulang tahun.

'_Cih! Membuat kotor saja!', _gerutunya dalam hati. Hibari memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak sengaja mellihat sebuah foto. Diambilnya foto itu dan dilihat apa yang terfoto disitu. Ternyata itu fotonya dengan Dino. Dino memang sengaja meletakkan foto itu disana dengan alasan jika Hibari merasa rindu padanya, dia bisa melihat foto itu sebagai pengganti Dino yang tidak ada didekatnya. (Padahal Dino tahu bahwa kekasihnya yang satu ini mana mungkin merindukannya)

Ah, ada sesuatu yang menempel di pigura foto itu, sebuah surat.

'_Surat?',_ kata Hibari dalam hati. Ternyata surat dari Tsuna. Dengan satu gerakan, dia membuka surat itu dan membaca tiap kalimatnya. Begini bunyi surat tersebut ;

_Untuk Hibari-san,_

_Pertama-tama, aku ucapkan otanjoubi omedetto untukmu. Maaf, sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa Hibari-san tidak suka ada pesta maupun keramaian seperti ini. Tapi Dino-san yang memintaku, mau tak mau ya kuturuti saja._

_Dia bilang, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hibari-san. Dan dia juga mengatakan kalau mungkin saja Hibari-san lupa akan hal ini. (aku hampir tidak percaya waktu mendengar hal ini!). Kemudian Dino-san berpesan supaya aku mengadakan acara ualng tahun kecil-kecilan karena hari ini Dino-san akan terlambat datang disebabkan suatu alasan yang tidak dia katakan padaku._

_Mungkin dia akan memberi suatu hadiah special untukmu. ^^_

_Otanjoubi Omedetto sekali lagi, Hibari-san._

Hibari melipat surat itu kemudian melemparnya ke sudut ruangan dimana hadiah-hadiah dari teman-temannya tadi dibuang. Kemudian Hibari termenung beberapa saat, _'Dia bahkan ingat ulang tahunku? Aku saja tidak ingat. Tak kusangka, padahal kupikir dia tidak ingat lantaran dia pasti sibuk mengurusi urusan bisnis..,'_ pikir Hibari.

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang kerja Sang Cloud Guardian. Terlintas dalam pikirannya Dino yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengucapkan nama kecilnya,_ 'Aneh, kenapa disaat seperti ini malah aku merasa kesepian karena si Bucking Horse itu tidak ada disini?'_

"Kyouya. Dino!", seru Hibird. Dia mengelus Hibird yang kini sedang berada diatas meja kerjanya, "Kau rindu padanya?". Hibird hanya mengucapkan satu kata sebagai jawaban, "Dino!"

"Aku juga…"

Hibari pun kembali termenung sampai ada suara langkah kaki yang cukup berisik dan sangat mengganggu lamunannya, "Para _herbivore _itu…," geram laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Dia berjalan kearah pintu dan ingin menggeser pintu itu.

Sebelum dia menyentuh gagang pintu, pintu itu sudah tergeser dengan kasar dan menampakkan sosok Dino yang sedang terengah-engah.

Hibari mematung sebentar, kemudian, "Bucking Hor-"

Belum habis kalimat Hibari, Dino langsung memeluknya dengan senang, "Kyouya,_ Buon Compleanno!! _Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku sedang ada urusan. Nah, kelihatannya Tsuna dan yang lain sudah merayakan ulang tahunmu, 'kan? Aku harap kau tidak marah kepada mereka karena aku memang sengaja meminta tolong pada mereka untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu." Kata Dino semangat. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Iya, aku tahu akan hal itu. Yang lebih penting, kenapa kau ingat hari ulang tahun yang bahkan aku tidak ingat?", kata Hibari disela-sela pelukan Dino.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan hari ulang tahun orang yang amat aku cintai, Kyouya?", jawab Dino mempererat pelukannya.

Hibari pun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Dino. Walau tidak melihat wajah Hibari, Dino tahu, ada semburat merah yang tergambar di pipi sampai telinga sang pujaan hati. "Oh, iya, Kyouya. Ini hadiah dariku. Maaf kalau aku adalah orang yang paling akhir menyerahkan kado uang tahunmu," Kata Dino sambil menyerahkan kotak hadiah, "Buka saja dulu."

Hibari membukaa kotak kado itu, dan nampaklah ningyo gogatsu. Tapi kali ini ada yang Nampak berbeda dari ningyo gogatsu ini, ternyata yang membuatnya nampak berbeda adalah wajah si boneka adalah wajah Hibari Kyouya sendiri dengan sepasang tonfa yang dipegang di tangan kanan dan kiri boneka itu.

"…. Bucking Horse, ini…," kata Hibari sambil melihat Dino.

"Aku berkeliling seluruh Jepang dari kemarin untuk mencari pengrajin boneka terbaik. Lalu saat aku menemukannya, aku meminta tolong padanya agar mau membantuku membuat ningyo gogatsu dengan wajah dan karateristik sepertimu. Dia mau mengajariku. Ternyata membuatnya cukup sulit, perlu waktu lama untukkmu menyelesaikan ini," jelas Dino panjang lebar.

"Ningyo Gogatsu ini.. kenapa kau tahu boneka ini memang sering ditampilkan saat kodomo-no-hi?", Tanya Hibari agak bingung.

"Romario yang memberi tahu," jawab Dino sambil tersenyum riang.

"Pak Tua itu..," sedikit senyum tersungging di bibir sang Cloud Guardian tersebut. Tanpa sengaja, mata Hibari menatap kotak kecil di saku kiri jaket Dino, dia pun bertanya, "Apa itu?"

Dino melihat arah yang dilihat oleh Hibari, "Ah, oh, ini bukan barang yang penting, Kyouya." Buru-buru Dino memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam sakunya, tapi lebih dalam tentunya. Hibari penasaran akan isinya dia pun mengambil kotak itu paksa dari dalam saku Dino.

"Uwah!! Kyouya! Jangan dibuka!!", pinta sang Don Cavallone itu. Tentu saja dia tak digubris oleh Hibari.

"Kalau aku ingin melihatnya, berarti aku _harus _melihatnya," kata hibari dengan member penekanan pada kata 'harus'. Dino hanya bisa pasrah.

Hibari membuka kotak kecil itu, dan terlihatlah orgel mini hitam dengan hiasan burung yang mirip Hibird diatasnya, "Itu orgel mini…," kata Dino sambil menunduk.

"Sebetulnya, itu hadiah yang ingin kuberikan pada Kyouya karena saat aku melihatnya di toko musik, aku berpikir Kyouya akan senang karena ada hiasan burung yang mirip Hibird. Tapi setelah mendengar tentang Children's Day atau kodomo-no-hi ini, langsung saja kuganti dengan ningyo gogatsu itu." Jelas Dino.

Hibari yang tidak suka melihat senyum Dino itu hilang, langsung mengangkat wajah Dino yang tertunduk, "Kalau aku berkata bahwa aku menyukai hadiah ini, apa kau akan tersenyum lagi?", tanyanya.

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Dino, "Tentu saja!"

Hibari tersenyum kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan Dino dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, memutar sekrup orgel, kemudian meletakkan orgel tersebut disamping Hibird. Tak lama, orgel itu melantunkan sebuah lullaby yang indah. Hibird mengikuti alunan lullaby itu dengan terbang berputar di sekitar orgel.

"Hibird juga menyukai hadiah ini." Kata Hibari singkat. Dia juga meletakkan ningyo gogatsu buatan Dino disamping foto mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, Kyouya, kau dapat kado dari teman-temanmu 'kan? Mau aku bantu membukanya dan melihat kado apa yang mereka berikan untukmu?", tanya Dino dengan wajah antusias. Hibari mengangguk dan menyuruh Dino untuk mengambil kado-kado yang dilemparnya ke sudut ruangan tadi diletakkan di mejanya.

Dino kemudian mengangkat satu persatu hadiah dari anak-anak yang lain.

"Oh, pertama kita buka dari Sasagawa bersaudara saja dulu." Usul Dino. Hibari hanya memandang kado dari Sasagawa bersaudara kemudian membukanya. Sebuah hakama lengkap berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga iris berwarna putih dengan obinya yang berwarna senada dengan hakamanya.

"Hakama baru untukku." Senyum tipis dari Hibari begitu melihat hadiah yang diberikan oleh Sasagawa bersaudara.

Dino mengambil sebuah kado, tertulis dari Miura Haru, "Lalu dari Haru. Wah, tak disangka dia juga datang.. padahal bukankah kalian beda sekolah?", Tanya dino sambil membuka hadiah itu.

"Memang." Jawab Hibari singkat. Oh, ternyata yang dia dapat dari Haru adalah 1 buku yang bertuliskan 'Cara Merawat Hewan Piaraan'. Mungkin Haru bermaksud memberikannya kepada Hibari agar Hibari dapat lebih baik dalam mengurus Roll maupun Hibird.

"Huh? Bahkan si Smokin' Bomb itu memberimu hadiah, Kyouya? Tak kusangka!", seru Dino tak percaya.

"Paling Sawada Tsunayoshi yang memintanya," jawab Hibari kalem. Dia mengambil kado itu dan membukanya.

Dino melihat apa yang diberikan Gokudera pada kekasihnya itu, "Waw!! Jam tangan Rolex!", komentarnya kagum.

"Rolex yang mahal kelihatannya. Mungkin kalau dijual lagi, harganya tetap mahal." Komentar Hibari. Dino yang mendengar komentar Hibari langsung terkekeh geli.

"Tak kusangka, Kyouya penuh perhitungan, ya?"

"Lalu ini dari.. Basileum? Dia juga datang, ya?", kata Dino.

"Yah. Lalu apa hadiahnya?", Tanya Hibari.

Dino membuka kado dari Basil dan mendapati sebuah casquette berwarna coklat, "Kyouya pasti cocok memakai ini." Komentar Dino. Hibari hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali mengambil kado. Kali ini dari Bianchi.

Hibari membuka kadonya, dia mendapat sebuah hand towel dan syal dari bahan kasmir.

"Untung saja dia tak memberiku poison cookingnya…," kata Hibari datar.

Dino melihat 3 gulungan kertas, dia berani bertaruh itu pasti anak-anak, "Ini dari Fuuta, Lambo dan I-pin.". Dino membuka gulungan kertas itu dan terlihat gambar mereka bertiga. Dari Fuuta, gambar Hibari yang sedang tidur diatap sekolah. Gambarnya lebih mirip gambar professional! Rapi dan bagus!

Dari Lambo, gambar Hibari yang…. Membungkuk pada Lambo? Kontan Dino langsung tertawa begitu melihatnya. Hibari hanya menatap Dino dan gambar Lambo dengan tatapan pembunuh.

Dari I-pin, gambar Hibari yang.. sedang memeluknya? Yah, Dino tahu sebenarnya I-pin menyukai Hibari, tapi karena I-pin masih ank-anak, dia biarkan saja.

"Yang ini dari Tetsu," Hibari memandangi kado yang ditulisi 'Dari seluruh anggota' itu. Dibukanya kado itu dan mendapati sebuah seragam ketua baru. Disitu ada catatan kecil dari Kusakabe, 'Bos terlalu sering memakai seragam ketua yang lama sampai seragam itu jadi kusam. Kami lalu membuat seragam baru ini. Kami harap ketua meenyukainya.'

Melihat tulisan itu, Hibari bertanya pada Dino, "Hoi, Bucking Horse. Memang seragamku yang ini sudah terlihat kusam?"

Dino memandangi seragam Hibari dan mengomentarinya, "Ehm, memang sudah agak kusam sih..", kata Dino sambil nyengir. Hibari membuang mukanya.

"Kyou-Kyouya, ini hadiah terakhir. Dari Tsuna dan Reborn. Kira-kira apa isinya ya?", Dino segera membuka kotak itu. Dual tonfa baru rupanya hadiah dari mereka berdua. Di salah satu tonfa, ada ukiran nama Hibari.

"Tonfa baru? Pasti ini usul dari bayi itu.", kata Hibari.

"Wah, Kyouya benar-benar disayangi oleh teman-temanmu, ya? Mereka benar-benar perhatian padamu sampai memberikan kado yang bagus-bagus seperti ini. Beruntung sekali!", seru Dino sambil mengelus kepala Hibari lembut.

Hibari membiarkan tangan besar Dino mengelusnya, "Hoi, Bucking Horse, kalau kau lapar, disini ada kue tart dan sushi cake dari Yamamoto Takeshi.. ," tawar Hibari.

"Kalau begitu kita makan sama-sama saja!" usul Dino. Dino mengambil pisau kue dan pertama dia memotong kue tart dahulu, kemudian meletakkan potongan kue tadi ke piring dan kue itu lalu ditusukkan pada sebuah garpu. Dino mengambil secuil kecil kue namun banyak krimnya. Dia hendak menyuapkannya pada Hibari, tapi Hibari menolak.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis!", tuturnya sambil menutup mulutnya. Tapi Dino pantang menyerah, dia tetap menyodorkan potongan kue tadi di depan wajah Hibari.

"Ayo, Kyouya, katakan 'Aaaaah'!", pinta -perintah- Dino sambil tetap tersenyum dan sabar dengan kelakuan keras kepala Kyouya Hibari ini. Lama adegan itu berlangsung, akhirnya Hibari menyerah. Dia melepas tangannya dan membuka mulutnya, Dino langsung menyuapkan potongan kue tadi dan langsung dimakan oleh Hibari.

"Anak baik," kata Dino lembut dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Hibari hanya bisa mengunyah dengan wajah masam dan rona merah di kanan kiri pipinya.

Karena aksi suap menyuap itu, krim kue sedikit mengotori bibir Hibari, Dino langsung menyambar bibir lelaki berambut hitam itu, "Ada sisa krim menempel di bibirmu, Kyouya." Kata Dino santai.

BLUSH!!

Muka Hibari memerah, mungkin semerah tomat sekarang, "A-Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri!" katanya sambil menutup mulutnya kembali. Takut kena serangan mendadak lagi mungkin?

"Ahahahaha! Iya, iya!" jawab Dino sambil tertawa.

"…. Dino…. kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan untuk hadiah ulang tahun?", Tanya Hibari.

"Ng? Memang apa yang kau inginkan Kyouya?", Tanya Dino agak penasaran.

".. tidak. Tidak jadi..," jawab Hibari sambil membuang wajahnya. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah.

"Ya sudah. Kita makan Sushi cake dari Yamamoto saja, yuk?", tawar Dino sambil menyomot beberapa sushi dan melahapnya.

"Iya, iya…," jawab Hibari sambil ikut-ikutan menyomot sushi itu.

"Hem, rasanya ada yang kurang.. Dino, dimana Romario?" lanjut Hibari begitu menyadari romario tidak ada disamping Bosnya.

"Dia kuminta pulang dengan Alvin. Nanti kalau mengganggu acara berduaan kita, aku tak akan segan-segan menghukum mereka!", kata Dino sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa sushi di sekitar mulutnya.

"Pantas..", katanya singkat.

"Kyouya, hadap sini sebentar," Dino menghadapkan wajah Hibari di depan wajahnya, dan sejurus kemudian, dia kembali mencium bibir Kyouya. Namun yang ini lebih lembut dari yang tadi. Hibari pun membalas ciuman itu dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam dibelakang mereka.

**SE-LE-SAI!!!! XDDD**

**Ceritanya sumpah abal sekali!!! Kyouya di chapter 2 jauuuh lebih OOC disbanding yang chapter pertama, yah? T_T**

**Nah, kalau tidak keberatan.. mohon di RnR pleaseee???? **

**Di flame juga boleh kok!~~ XD**


End file.
